Preventing My Present
by spymage
Summary: My interpretation of Bart's background after watching "Before the Dawn". Don't read if you haven't watched that episode yet! One shot.


**I noticed it's been almost a year since I posted anything, and I had this great idea in math class I couldn't help but write it down! This is a one shot about Bart's background (my interpretation). After watching "Before the Dawn" with the Bart flashback I got curious about where Bart came from. My mind wouldn't stop until I put it down. **

**If you don't have a lot of speedster knowledge, you should know for this that Bart's mom (in the comics) is the Reverse Flash's (Thawne's) daughter. **

**I made this in Bart's POV and it is dark, but it was dark where he came from. He may not usually act this dark but from the flashbacks that's what it looked like to me. I hope you enjoy, and don't take it too seriously, reading is for fun!**

* * *

**Bart Allen POV Year 2056**

If he knew the reason for why I am collecting these pieces, _he_ would kill me on the spot. But it's a risk I'm willing to take. A risk for the human race. A risk for the world. My sole mission: crash the mode.

It's ironic though, the boy I'm trying to save is the man that would laugh if he saw me dead.

The only place to get the right pieces is at the remains of Mount Justice; blown to pieces just forty years ago. Lucky for me the parts for the zeta beam survived all those years. With those pieces I can create it, I can go back, I can stop all of this from happening.

As a meta-human slave I was sent to Blue Beetle, who just happened to be doing something at the Mount. I don't know what; I just do what he says so I don't get fried. But with this inhibiter collar I can't use my speed, I can't protect myself. A speedster who can't use his speed, completely useless.

I remember the days when I was younger and I would run with my dad. He would teach me different tricks to use with my speed, ones that he discovered himself or learned from Mom. The Reach found Mom when I was even younger and took her away. Thawne didn't want her to have anything to do with us, so he paid the Reach a good price. I haven't seen her since.

It wasn't until recently that they found where my Dad and I were hiding.

We were running in an open area, a place that used to be called Central City. We were laughing and just having a good time, all while avoiding the Reach of course. If they saw us using our powers they would enslave us with the other meta-humans. But we weren't careful enough that day.

Dad saw him first: the Black Flash. A sick creation of the Reach, they took a speedster and manipulated his speed and his mind. The Black Flash can kill any speedster with a single touch. When Dad saw him, he screamed at me to run faster. BF was right behind us and was gaining land fast. I didn't know what was happening; I had never seen him before. Then in the blink of an eye he was right there, an arm's length away from me.

"_Today's the day…_" BF hissed. He lunged.

Dad jumped in the way. BF grabbed him right at the throat. Dad fell back. I slowed down. I watched in horror as Dad's bulging eyes shrunk and his skin dissolved to muscle and then bone and then nothing. Not even ash. Dad had faded away, just like that, his clothes rolling along the ground.

I stopped. The Black Flash disappeared with a bolt of lightning, his laugh echoing in the distance. I kneeled down and picked up Dad's uniform with my fingers. He was gone…and I didn't even get to say goodbye.

That's when they got me from behind. I wasn't thinking right and had left myself open from behind. They put the inhibiter collar on me first and then came the shock. I blacked out after only 2.6 seconds.

I woke up in a dark, cold room. My wrists were tied together behind my back and my legs were chained. Not like I could use my speed with the collar on, but I tried anyway. I was desperate. Blue Beetle had come in. He had decided that since I was a grandson of the legendary Flash that I would need to learn my place. I don't know how long he beat me. He kicked me, smashed me with his armor and shot sonic beams toward me. When he finally decided to stop the world was fuzzy, ribs were broken and I was coughing up blood. The next morning I was dragged out to Old Mount Justice and was put to work.

I met Nathanial. He had come up with the plan and shared it with me, hoping I was like all other speedsters with advanced knowledge of science. I am.

With the parts that I collected in secret I have finally been able to create the machine. It took years to gather the parts but it was worth it. I can save everyone now; I can save Nathaniel, Mom and Dad, myself. I can meet my grandfather. I will crash the mode.

I can prevent my present and their future.

"Curing me and saving Flash's life, you know, that's only the beginning." Nathaniel said to me.

"I know Nathaniel, big mission, lots to do, better get to it." I responded as I pulled my goggles over my eyes.

This is it; I am finally leaving my nightmare. I am never coming back and I never want to. I'll be in the world before the mode, before the Reach apocalypse. It will be so crash. I can be with my family again; I can live in the time of heroes. I can save the world; it is all up to me now. If I succeed—no—when I succeed the mode will crash and everything will be right again.

I crawled into the time machine. I closed the door. I took one final look at the black snow, the gray sky and the dead mountain. I pulled the lever. There was lightning and electricity, light blinded my vision. 3.8 seconds later the light died away. I looked through the window and I can see three people standing there. If I'm right, from what Dad told me, they would be Beast Boy, Nightwing and Robin. I opened the door and jumped out. My heart was beating faster, it really worked, it really worked!

"Ta da!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and if you haven't joined the Big Bang for YJ on tumblr you should! I signed up for writing and I can't wait for it all to come together! :) **


End file.
